martialchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Warzecha and Tobias 'Toke' Wenzel vs All Commers
The Challenge This is to proclaim martial challenges of single combat in the noble tradition of fighting with the sword and buckler. The contenders are Tobias 'Toke' Wenzel and Roland Warzecha of Hammaborg. The honourable gentlemen challenged are (in alphabetical order): * Scott Brown the Widefarer * Tim Gallagher of Schola Gladiatoria * Magnus Hagelberg of GHFS * Frede Jensen of Laurentiusgildet * Mikkel Pauli Mønsted of Ask * Nick Thomas of the Academy of Historical Fencing * Mathias Ullrich of Ochs If you accept - which we have not the slightest doubt about - we shall await you at Aktiviteten at Mölndal at Friday evening of the event at 6 pm. The Rules Each of the contenders will fight three bouts against each of the afore-mentioned swordsmen. Fighting rules There is no complex set of rules, the fighters are simply expected to consider the weapon simulators sharp swords. So a bout is won if a fighter lands a hit that presumely would have ended a fight with sharp weapons and safely retreats. As only true gentlemen are present, we believe that combatants will not need a more complex system nor judges. We are all seasoned fighters and sportsmen. If there is need for clarification we will deal with this on location. Scoring The victor of a bout is assigned one point. Nill, if you get hit. So double hits mean 0:0. Each pair will fight three bouts. To make the first encounter more memorable, the victor will be rewarded with double score, that is 2 points because this would be the only fight that truely matters if it was fought for real. If after three fights the result is a draw, there will be extra fights until the challenge has a winner and a loser. Weapons As we the contenders are no gardeners, they refuse to fight with things that are made of plants. But because some prefer to play with plastic toys, we will happily pick up nylon simulators if the contenders would kindly be provided with according instruments. Of course, not surprisingly, we would prefer to use steel simulators. This martial challenge is limited to the above stated time and place. The order of fights will be drawn by lots. After all duels have been fought we hope to have dinner with all swordsmen present. A bout's loser buys the victor a beer. Humbly yours, Tobias Wenzel & Roland Warzecha The Acceptance *I Frede Jensen, leader of the most exellent company of fighting men Laurentiusgildet humbly accept. I agree on the proposed rules and terms. And I will naturally be fighting with steel. Furthermore I will supply the traditional after-fight port. It will go nice with the beer you will have to buy me. *I most certainly accept, to be fought with steel at the appointed time and date, yours honourably Nick Thomas *I, Magnus of GHFS find theese terms to be acceptable. weapons of choise would be steel and /or nylon. Can provide nylons. Need to loan steel as it is atm. *I, Mikkel Pauli Mønsted accept the challenge as well as the proposed rules. I prefer steel *Gentlemen, it is with honour that I humbly accept your challenge. Your terms are more than acceptable. I may have to borrow steel. I look forward to seeing you all on that fateful Friday. Tim Declination *Scott Brown: declined, no reasons specified *Magnus Hagelberg: Accepted, but then refused on site. Prefered to dine with friends instead Additional Fighter *Dear Tobias 'Toke' Wenzel and Roland Warzecha of Hammaborg. I note you are one down on your noble challenge and would therefore like offer myself as a possible challenger to your offer of sword and buckler combat.If you choose to accept I would be happy to fence with steel and will ensure a tasty beverage is made available afterwards.kindest regards Michael Thomas *Michael - we sure accept your challenge and are looking forward to seeing you in the ranks of our worthy opponents. Most excellent. All the best, Roland The Results Roland Warzecha vs. Nick Thomas 1:0 Roland Warzecha vs. Michael Thomas 1:2 Roland Warzecha vs. Mathias Ullrich 1:3 Roland Warzecha vs. Mikkel Pauli Monsted 2:0 Roland Warzecha vs. Tim Gallagher 3:2 Roland Warzecha vs. Frede Jensen 2:0 Tobias Wenzel vs. Nick Thomas 1:2 Tobias Wenzel vs. Michael Thomas 1:0 Tobias Wenzel vs. Mathias Ullrich 2:1 Tobias Wenzel vs. Mikkel Pauli Monsted 1:0 Tobias Wenzel vs. Tim Gallagher 0:3 Tobias Wenzel vs. Frede Jensen 2:1 thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right The Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Challenges Category:Hammaborg Category:Schola Gladiatoria Category:Göteborgs Historiska Fäktskola Category:Laurentiusgildet Category:ASK Category:Academy of Historical Fencing Category:Ochs Category:Sword and Buckler Category:Completed Challenges